Moving On
by George is hot-MrsMoony
Summary: Remus has a little heart to heart with someone


Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be doing this would I?  
  
A tall hooded man entered Number 12 Gimmauld Place. He walked past a troll leg, and curtains that looked like they hide doors, as he walked down the hall he wondered about life and its meaning. The man descended the flight of stairs to the kitchen. He sat down, and removed his hood. His golden eyes were hollow, deadened by the hardships and the loss that had plagued him. His grayish brown hair was unkempt, hanging in his eyes. He looked tired and wary. His young face was lined and he looked no older then his early 40's or late 30's.This man had seen much and been in much pain in his life time. Today was no different because he was suffering the loss of a friend and brother, his last brother. To this man loss was his usual feeling for in one night his four best friends were taken from him, and his world ripped apart. For 12 long years he spent his time in self pity howling for his brothers. He had never thought of Sirius, Peter, and James as friends because they really were brothers. Then one night one of his pack returned and the mystery that had hunted him had been almost solved, but it arouse a new mystery for him. He closed his eyes trying to find solitude; trying not to let his memories get the best of him. His hand went up to the bridge of his nose, and he sat there. But every once and a while his body would shake but ever so slightly, and a stifled sob would brake the eerie silence that engulfed him.  
  
"FREAKS, HALF BLOODS, WEREWOLVES WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS?!!"  
  
The man had jumped at the sound of screams, someone must be here he thought bitterly. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
"REMUS I KNOW YOUR HERE!" A woman yelled.  
  
"FREAK, BLOOD TRAITOR, HALF BLOODS, WEREWOLVES GET OUT OF THE MOST ANCENT HOUSE OF BLACK! TAIRING APART THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!!"  
  
Tonks shouldn't have yelled, Remus thought as he walked down the stairs to the hallway were the portrait was screaming.  
  
"Remus I"  
  
"WEREWOLF STAINING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS", the old hag yelled.  
  
Remus motened with his hand for Tonks to follow him, ignoring Mrs. Blacks screams they walked down the hall.  
  
When they reached the basement kitchen Remus turned around sharply to face Tonks.  
  
"What are you doing?" He said.  
  
"Coming to talk to you, you can't hide forever Remus. Please just move on." Tonks replied.  
  
Her hair Remus noticed was short and spiky today, and her frame was long and slender.  
  
"I lost my brother! My last childhood friend is gone how do you want me to feel?" Remus yelled.  
  
"I don't know Remus but please just calm down. Harry needs you, and I know you need him." Tonks replied trying not to cry she missed him too.  
  
"When is it my turn Tonks? Remus asked a tear falling from is eyes, "When do I get to die?"  
  
Tonks just looked at him; his question had been so unexpected. It was one of the few words that no one would ever think Remus Lupin would ever say. He used to be so full of life when he was a boy; she remembered even though she was only a little girl. She would wait for her favorite cousin, and his 3 best friends to come over and play with her. Then Sirius had been imprisoned for James and Lily Potter's betrayal to the Dark Lord and for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, she had seen Remus at their funerals. He was no longer the 23 year old that she had known. She noticed slash marks on his wrists. Tonks shook herself out of that past and into the present. "Remus" she began choosing her words carefully "I miss Sirius too, he was my cousin."  
  
"I'm sorry Tonks." He said avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Me too Remus, me too", she said, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Not yet, maybe tomorrow, I still hurt too much, and full moon tonight, I won't be taking the potion. Let the wolf have a chance to howl for his pack." The werewolf said sadly  
  
A/N Read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any way I have some other stories that if you liked this one you might like they are called A Werewolf's Pain, The Day the Music died, and Poetry from a Werewolf's heart 


End file.
